He Wolf
by HarukoU
Summary: Deja que se coma el barrio, antes de irte a dormir.


_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala, caminar, caminar_

Deidara pasó caminando con la cabeza erguida a través del salón principal de la organización. En el estaban sentados Itachi, Sasori, Tobi y Kisame cómodamente en unos de los sillones.

-Itachi-san, si no cierras la boca y te limpias las babas, vas a hacer que te despidan de aquí por subnormal.

- Subnormal tu madre- Itachi, molesto por el comentario no pudo evitar tocarse la boca para ver si era cierto lo de la saliva.

- Vaya rollo, tener que esperar aquí tres días…- Tobi, al igual que los que le acompañaban estaba muy molesto, pues el resto de la organización se había ido a negociar con unos sicarios al otro país- No entiendo por que no nos llevaron y mas aun por que se tenían que ir todos. Y eso que soy un buen chico.

- Por lo menos Pein tiene a Konan para que le caliente la cama, ¡maldito bastardo!

Cuando las palabras de Itachi salieron de su boca ni el mismo se lo podía creer. No es que fuera un pecado mortal insultar al jefe, pero decir que estaba así de desesperado era algo diferente.

Cuando Kisame estallo en risas no pudo evitar preguntar;

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hace cuanto que no te calientan la cama, Itachi-san?

- Tu te callas- seguía desesperado pensando en cuando volvería a…

- Bueno, eso en ti no debería de ser un problema. Aunque eso depende de los gustos que tenga el cliente.

- Kisame, ¿Te quieres callar?- Sasori lo miro con fastidio para luego levantarse y dirigirse probablemente a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasori? ¿Tu también con necesidades?

- Que te den.

- Me encanta que me hagan esas propuestas.

En eso apareció Deidara, con la mirada perdida, para luego tumbarse en el sofá que tenia mas cerca.

_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa_

_En el ardor de una noche romántica_

_Mis aullidos son el llamado_

_Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

Deidara subió una pierna y la otra la dejo colgando, para así con su ajustado pantalón, dar a notar a su 'pequeño amiguito'. Que de pequeño al parecer no tenia nada, según los pensamientos de Itachi.

El moreno soltó un suspiro de anhelo y echo la cabeza para atrás.

-¡Vaya, Deidara-san! ¡Que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí! ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Muérete.

-¡Que seductor! A mi me gustan con carácter…

- Oye, Kisame, tu si que podrías disimular las ganas, Tobi es un buen chico y se calla.

Y la tensión se sentía en el aire, sobretodo por las miradas que se lanzaban los miembros que habían permanecido prácticamente callados. El sudor de Itachi en su cara lo delataba, y Deidara parecía disfrutarlo. Guiñándole un ojo, desvió la mirada y le pregunto a Kisame;

- Kisame-san, ¿podrías pasarme el abanico? Aquí al parecer hache _mucho _calor.

- Claro que si.

- Gracias – el rubio empezó a ventilarse haciendo que algunos cabellos rebeldes salieran disparados hacia atrás y que su casi siempre perfecto flequillo se desviara de su sitio- ¿De que estabais hablando cuando llegue yo?

- Bueno de que Itachi-san esta un poco necesitado- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a al bocazas de Tobi, que opto por salir corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Es cierto, Itachi-san? Vaya…

Itachi estaba que ardía de la vergüenza, pero como siempre, se escondió detrás de la mascara de indiferencia que tenia. Kisame se rió pero no dijo nada, notando como su compañero era un poco mas cohibido ante la presencia del artista.

- ¿Y a ti como te gustan Itachi? Quiero decir, ¿Alguna preferencia?

- Me da igual.

-…

Kisame no pudo aguantar la curiosidad

- ¿Hombre o mujeres?

- Por igual - una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando dijo eso mirando directamente a Deidara. El rubio pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía y volvía a latir desbocadamente. Itachi quería jugar, y quería hacerlo en ese instante por lo visto.

- ¿Alguna característica en especial?

- Cabello rubio, ojos claros, ya sabes Kisame-san. Como la guarra esa de Konoha; Ino.

- Vaya, es verdad. Buena memoria, Itachi-san.

Deidara bajo la mirada, pues estaba empezando a hacerse ilusiones cuando mencionaron lo de las características. Más tensión, más calor, más sudor.

_Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa_

_No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas_

_la vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tu apenas me das caramelos_

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos_

Otra vez apareció Sasori y se sentó a los pies del rubio. Este decidido a poner a sufrir también al portador del sharingan abandono su posición y se arrimo mas a su maestro.

- Sasori-san, vamos a dar un paseo, por favor, por favor.

- Pareces un niño- la mala cara de Sasori hizo que a el artista le saliera un puchero. Sasori conocía el juego: poner celoso al Uchiha. Deidara le caía bien, le gustaban los culebrones y el rubio estaba bueno, así que… ¿Por qué no?- Vale vamos, ¿un paseo por mi cama o fuera?

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos y Kisame e Itachi hicieron lo mismo.

- Ya decía yo que Sasori también le hacia falta una buena comida.

- Cállate- murmuro molesto Itachi, pues se le había jodido el plan de hace rabiar al artista, que al parecer también era un experto en el tema.- Me cago en Sasori.

- Yo que tu me iba con ellos.

Más tensión, celos añadidos, y dudas.

- Pero piensa, Itachi-san, que es justo. Tú siempre empiezas pero nunca terminas. El chico es una verdadera belleza y no se va a quedar quieto esperándote toda la vida. Tiene a toda la organización a sus pies y tiene ganas.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

Cuando Itachi salio al patio solo se encontró con una fría brisa, se estaba demasiado caliente dentro y el clima de fuera no ayudaba mucho. Paso la vista por todas partes intentando encontrar a su explosivo objetivo. Pero nada.

Decidió caminar mas adelante y seguir por el caminito que estaba marcado. De pronto escucho la risa de alguien, inconfundiblemente la de Deidara.

Se escondió detrás de unos árboles y se preparo para ver la escena mas caliente del mundo, pero solo se encontró con Sasori sentado en el suelo y Deidara parado en frente suyo sin la capa de Akatsuki y riendo a carcajadas.

La malla que tenia alrededor del cuerpo le resaltaba sus muy atractivas y femeninas curvas. De verdad que parecía una mujer y una bastante provocativa. Itachi ni siquiera conocía a la tal Ino de Konoha, solo la había visto una vez merodeando cerca de la casa de su hermano menor y ya esta. Solo que era la única que se parecía a _su_ artista y no se le vino nadie mas a la cabeza en ese momento.

- Sasori-san, te digo que no, de verdad.

- ¿Por qué no? No veas como babea el Uchiha cuando tú pasas delante. Y créeme que no me extraña, estas tan…

- Ajá, si el pensara lo mismo, ya me lo hubiera tirado hace muuucho tiempo.

Risas otra vez y Deidara se sentó en frente de Sasori.

- Si tú supieras que yo no quiero solo tirármelo… para eso te tengo a ti, ¿Sabes? Pero es que a Itachi… Tú sabes muy bien que yo no estoy en esta estúpida manada de psicópatas por que quiera. Y aunque el prácticamente me obligo a venir, yo le quiero.

Esta vez los dos estallaron en carcajadas y luego se quedaron muy serios mirándose con complicidad. Itachi estaba sorprendido, pues a los ojos de las demás personas era un ser repugnantemente borde y malamente. Pero por lo visto se llevaba muy bien con Deidara. No solo compartían el gusto con el arte, si no también la cama, pensó irritado el portador del sharingan para si.

_Tengo tacones de aguja magnética_

_Para dejar a la manada frenética_

_La luna llena como una fruta_

_No da consejos ni los escucha_

- Bien, Deidara-kun – El pelirrojo recibió un nombre en la cabeza por llamarle con el _kun.- _Yo ya me voy. Buenas noches, si es que piensas dormir.

- Creo que esta noche no va a haber suerte, por lo menos no con el.

Y con una triste mirada bajo la cabeza mientras que su maestro se alejaba lenta y parsimoniosamente, tal vez pensando en quien seria su próxima marioneta y la forma en que la disecaría.

Deidara se sentía miserable, se sentía como una mujer. Ya sabia que muchos le habían dicho que lo parecía (y a el no le resultaba insultante) pero le gustaría que cierto azabache se fijara en el.

Igual el era la sensación de Akatsuki. Hasta el mismo jefe había profesado una admiración muy sutil hacia el. Y Konan y su orgullo herido por la envidia que le tenía, ni se dignaba a hablarle. Según la peliazul, era ella la que se merecía tal veneración por ser mujer, por ser mujer hermosa.

Pobre de Deidara, que no sabía que Itachi y su descomunal orgullo se morían por el, pero no se sabia si era demasiado macho para aceptarlo, o demasiado cobarde para decírselo.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha!

- Siempre me han dicho que mi clan estaba maldito- Itachi salio de entre los árboles, dándole así un buen susto al rubio.- Aunque eso no es nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Deidara se sentía mas inferior que nunca a el. Probablemente había estado escuchando lo que hablo con Sasori y encima el estaba de pie y Deidara en el suelo.

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros_

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos_

_Ni tipos muy lindos ni divos, ni niños ricos yo se lo que quiero_

_Pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero_

- Por Dios, ¿Se puede ser más pesimista?

- Si. Tu por ejemplo, ¿no?

El artista se quedo a cuadros. Ya lo tenía comprobado, había estado escuchándolo todo.

- Esto… Itachi-san, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo se… Algún problema de autoestima que se me vendría a la cabeza. ¿Puedo

hacerte una pregunta, Deidara-san?

- Ya me la has hecho- una sonrisa cegadora ilumino el rostro del artista para así dejar anonadado a Itachi.

- Esta bien, ¿Quién es la persona mas atractiva de Akatsuki?

Deidara se quedo en blanco, Itachi parecía una chica de 14 años preguntando esas tontería, como la típica adolescente enamorada.

- Mmmm, bueno, que quieres que te diga, hombre…

- La verdad.

- ¿Y por que te interesa tanto la verdad?

- Será por que me interesa algo o alguien.

- Mmmm…

Deidara pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que quería hacer.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

Con un movimiento rápido, se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a Itachi hasta quedarle a unos cinco centímetros de la cara. Le sonrió con otra de esas sonrisas suyas cargada de complicidad y le beso.

En realidad no fue la gran cosa, fue un beso casto y tierno, algo que por supuesto Itachi no se esperaba, por que el precisamente no era _casto_ y _tierno_. Pero al parecer Deidara si era tierno, pues al separarse de el le abrazo con una dulzura, que Itachi ni pudo corresponder.

- Tu me pareces la persona mas atractiva de todo el mundo, ejem, perdona la cursilada.

- Ya lo sabía.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces por que me lo preguntaste?

-Bueno, es que solo quería que me lo dijeras a mi, no a Sasori.

Deidara soltó una débil risita y volvió a besar a Itachi. Esta vez sin nada de ternura, si no con salvajismo y mucha lujuria, toda la que pudo reunir en sus finos labios de cereza.

_Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna_

_Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna_

_Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa_

_Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas_

La verdad es que eso tampoco Itachi se lo esperaba, y así pasó la noche; sucumbiendo a cosas que el no se esperaba, entregándose a la dulzura y a la pasión de Deidara.

Al día siguiente, las energías que había agotado la noche anterior le empezaron a hacer falta. Y su cuerpo agarrotado le pasaba factura de la actividad tan movida que había realizado. Actividad muy _distractora_ que ni el se podía creer.

Al parecer las cosas para los demás miembros que se hallaban en la guarida habían sido igual que siempre; Kisame tan pesado como un niño de 12 años, Tobi intentando ser un buen chico. Ah, pero Sasori tenía en sus ojos marcada la picardía y no para de enviar miraditas disimuladas hacia el artista.

Así paso todo el día hasta que a eso de las siete de la noche cuando estaban todos (excepto Deidara) sentados en los sillones del salón principal, apareció el rubio, pasando con la cabeza erguida y mucha elegancia. Una elegancia natural y abrasadora que hacia que su cabello se moviera como las campanas con la brisa de la primavera.

_Sigilosa al pasar._

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala caminar, caminar_

Esta vez Itachi le siguió, haciendo así que las miradas de los presentes, se intensificaran más sobre ellos. En especial la mirada de Sasori, por que él ya sabia exactamente lo que iba a volver a pasar.

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_


End file.
